Joseph Stalin
Joseph Stalin was the second of 5 rappers in Rasputin vs Stalin, battling Grigori Rasputin, Vladimir Lenin, Mikhail Gorbachev, and Vladimir Putin (though Lenin, Gorbachev, and Putin appeared afterwards). He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin (Georgian (Latinized): Ioseb Besarionis dze Djhugashvili; Russian: Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин Iosif Vissarionovich Stalin) (December 18, 1878 – March 5, 1953) was a Georgian born dictator of the USSR. He played a huge role in the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917 and succeeded Soviet founder Vladimir Lenin. He ruled the USSR with an iron fist in the mid 1920s to his death in 1953, industrialized Russia under his Five Year Plans, decisively lead the Russians to victory against Adolf Hitler in the battles of Moscow, Stalingrad, and Kursk, and led the Soviet Union in the early years of the Cold War. Under Joseph Stalin's rule, the concept of "socialism in one country" became a central tenet of Soviet society. He replaced the New Economic Policy introduced by Lenin in the early 1920s with a highly centralized command economy, launching a period of industrialization and collectivization that resulted in the rapid transformation of the USSR from an agrarian society into an industrial power. However, the economic changes coincided with the imprisonment of millions of people in Soviet correctional labor camps and the deportation of many others to remote areas. The initial upheaval in agriculture disrupted food production and contributed to the catastrophic Soviet famine of 1932–1933, known as the Holodomor in Ukraine. Later, in a period that lasted from 1936–39, Stalin instituted a campaign against alleged enemies of his regime called the Great Purge, in which hundreds of thousands were executed. Major figures in the Communist Party, such as the old Bolsheviks, Leon Trotsky, and several Red Army leaders were killed after being convicted of plotting to overthrow the government and Stalin. Stalin led the Soviet Union through its post-war reconstruction phase, which saw a significant rise in tension with the Western world that would later be known as the Cold War. During this period, the USSR became the second country in the world to successfully develop a nuclear weapon, as well as launching the Great Plan for the Transformation of Nature in response to another widespread famine and the Great Construction Projects of Communism. In the years following his death, Stalin and his regime have been condemned on numerous occasions, most notably in 1956 when his successor Nikita Khrushchev denounced his legacy and initiated a process of de-Stalinization. Lyrics Look into my eyes, you perverted witch! See the soul of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch! You think I give a fuck about my wife? My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life! You got off easy when they pickled that moose cock! I'd leave your neck in a noose in a trench and shot! Your whole family, shot! All your wizard friends, shot! Anyone who sold you pierogi, shot! Starve you for days till you waste away. I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state. Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture. Drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch slapped Hitler! Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 33 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD